


The Wild Crown

by funkytoes



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkytoes/pseuds/funkytoes
Summary: Queen Astrid has given birth to a child—the last child she will be able to conceive, and it’s a girl. Will the princess grow up to become a queen? Or will King Hiccup of the Wilderwest take a mistress to beget a male heir?And can this arranged marriage between Queen Astrid and King Hiccup, formed for the future and survival of the Wilderwest, possibly result in love? [Arranged Marriage AU]





	1. Chapter 1

Five. Two miscarriages. One still born.

That was all Queen Astrid of the Wilderwest could think of, the only noise in the large room was her soft gasps of pain, and the whisperings of the healers and midwives attending her.

Twins. One would think _one_ of them would survive. But there were no cries, no matter how hard the Head Midwife slapped them. And Astrid knew, before the Head Healer could tell her, that these would be her last. There would be no more after these. No hope for an heir.

Her attention was diverted from her woes when she heard a soft gurgle—and the speech of the midwives and healers quickened, rising in volume, as they began to move about more quickly.

“What is going on?” Astrid rasped out, her voice hoarse. Heather laid a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back onto the fresh pillows.

“Rest, My Lady. I will see what it is.”

Her Lady-in-Waiting stepped away from the bed and walked towards the huddle of attendants, and suddenly, a babe’s cry echoed throughout the room. Heather rushed back to the bed. “The baby is alive,” Heather said, excitedly.

“Which?” Astrid asked, “The boy or the girl?”

Heather frowned, “The girl,” she said.

But Astrid’s attention was again diverted to where the Head Midwife was handing a bundle to the Wet-nurse. “No!” Astrid cried out, sitting up despite the pain and reaching out. “Give her to me.”

“My Lady,” Heather said, placing a hand on her shoulder again.

The Head Midwife paused, looking at her with concern. “I beg your pardon, Milady, but—”

“Give my child to me or I shall have you tried for treason,” Astrid said, her voice regaining some of its usual control and power not lost by hours of labor.

The Head Midwife frowned, fear flickering across her face, and walked over, handing the wrapped bundle to Astrid. Astrid took the child into her arms—a daughter—and studied the small, red, scrunched up face. There was a mop of wispy auburn hair—so much like the King’s. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and Astrid wondered what color they would be when the shifted from dark blue.

“Shh…” Astrid murmured, cradling the babe close to her. She placed the infant’s mouth next to her breast, and felt pain anew as the child started to suckle.

It was unprecedented, for a woman of noble birth to nurse her own child, let alone a queen. But after all, this would be her last chance to be a mother.

 

* * *

 

 

Toothless touched down with nimble limbs, his wings curling to his sides. Hiccup dismounted quickly, and walked with the dragon towards the entrance of the stables, where he and an stableboy unsaddled the dragon.

“I’ll see you in a bit,” he said, as he left, entering the courtyard. They walked up one of the rear steps to the palace, and entered.

“My Lord,” Eret said, approaching. He held out his hands, and Hiccup removed his gloves and coat and handed it to him.

“Well?” Hiccup asked, as Eret followed him out of the hall and into another one. He would go to his offices first. He had those contracts to look over—not to mention his meeting with—

“One survived,” Eret answered.

Hiccup paused, turning to look at him with a questioning look.

“A girl,” Eret said.

“A girl,” Hiccup repeated. He changed course, heading instead towards the queen’s quarters. Eret followed.

“My Lord,” Eret said, halting, and Hiccup quickly followed suit. “I’m afraid…”

“What is it, Eret?”

“The Head Healer says there will be no more,” Eret said. “This will be the last time the Queen is able to conceive.”

Hiccup blinked. “Oh,” he said, blankly.

“My Lord?” Eret asked, when Hiccup stood rooted to the spot, staring into thin air.

“What?” Hiccup shook himself. “Let’s go.”

He spurred into action, continuing his bee line for the Queen’s quarters. He paused by the door to the Queen’s bedchamber, and glanced at Eret, who nodded. The guard opened the door, and Hiccup stepped through, Eret hanging back.

Inside was Lady Heather di Range, the Queen’s lady-in-waiting, and the wet-nurse, who was instructing the Queen on… Hiccup froze, frowning, confused as to why the Queen was nursing the child. Heather noticed him, and touched the wet-nurse’s arm, whispering to her. The attention of all three women were turned towards him. The wet-nurse and Heather quickly made their escape into the next room.

Hiccup hesitated in the middle of the room, waiting for his wife’s consent before approaching.

“My Lord,” Astrid said, her voice soft and tired, so unlike her usual tone. “If you so wish…”

He nodded, moving forward again, and stood by the bed, looking down at her and the child in her arms. “A girl?” he asked.

Astrid’s face fell, and shame replaced the tired but happy look that had been on it when he entered. “I am sorry, My Lord,” she said, looking him in the eye, then looking back down at their daughter. “The boy… he…”

Hiccup climbed onto the bed, laying down next to her, yet a comfortable distance. He looked down at the child.

“Would you like to hold her, My Lord?” she asked.

He looked at Astrid, and nodded, and she carefully placed the babe in his arms. “I know her Name Day will not be for a month,” Astrid said. “But I’ve… been calling her Ky.”

“Ky?” he asked, looking at her questioningly.

She shrugged.

He looked back down. “She’s beautiful,” he said. “I think she got your looks.”

Astrid exhaled a laugh through her nose. “Well, she got your hair,” she said. “She might get your freckles.”

“Let’s hope not,” Hiccup chuckled. “Ky… I like that. That shall her pet name.” He looked at his wife. “How do you feel?”

She smiled tightly. “I am well, My Lord.”

He knew she was lying—he could see the pain on her usually controlled face. The way she was sitting stiffly, as if everything hurt. He had seen too many wounded men on the battlefield not to notice the pain in his wife. “You did well,” he said.

“I am sorry, My Lord… that the boy did not…” she shuddered slightly, her voice catching.

He didn’t answer, his own disappointment too near at hand.

“I’m afraid there won’t be any others,” she said, her voice quiet. “The healers say I shall not be able to conceive again. It would be a miracle if I was able to…”

He looked down at Ky, wondering what to say in this situation.

“Of course,” her voice had changed, the diplomat returning. The hardened politician. “You will have many chances to beget a son.” He looked up at her. She was staring at the far wall, pointedly not looking at him. “She need not be your only child.”

“Let us not talk of this right now,” he said.

She always brought it up, whenever she lost a child. But now the option seemed… more precedent.

He wouldneed to beget an heir eventually… unless the laws were able to be changed and Ky, should she live until his death, be named Queen Regnant. But the laws set in place by his ancestors would be difficult to break, if not impossible.

A son _would_ need to be born.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of a shrill wail, and Astrid took Ky from his arms and began to nurse again. The wet-nurse and Heather returned to the room, and Hiccup stood from the bed. “I will leave you two to rest,” he informed Astrid, and left.

Outside, Eret was still waiting for him, though Hiccup’s coat and gloves were now gone. “Well?” Eret asked.

“They both seem to be doing well.”

The two men walked in silence to Hiccup’s offices. Hiccup sat down at his large desk, sighing. “She really can’t conceive any more?” Hiccup asked.

Eret made a noncommittal noise. “Who knows what the Fates have in store for the Queen,” he said. “But the healers seem convinced she will not be able to conceive again.”

Hiccup leaned back in his seat.

“Under these circumstances, a divorce would be—”

“Let’s not talk about that, yet,” Hiccup said, standing up and walking to the large windows. He gazed out across the vast gardens of the palace. He could not divorce Astrid. Not without giving her father and brothers the ability and even the right to rise up against him. But if this was the last child Astrid would conceive…

“I suppose I shall have to take a mistress,” Hiccup said, a little blandly.

He had, of course, occasionally been with other women since he wed. His wife and him was hardly a love match. Even now, though he was fond of her, he could not say he _loved_ her. They hardly saw each other, leading often separate lives pertaining to their duties. But the mother of an heir could not be a common whore or even a courtesan. She would have to be of noble birth. The daughter of a lord, preferably.

“Shall I acquire a list of appropriate names?” Eret asked.

“No,” Hiccup said, his gaze still fixated on the gardens below, wondering when Ky would be old enough to play in them, and wishing he had been able to stay in the Queen quarters a little longer. “I’m not in need of an heir yet. And who knows, perhaps we shall have a Crown Princess one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...?  
> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you'd like me to continue writing/posting chapters.  
> Anyway! This story is clearly not of a 'love at first sight' variety. At this point, Hiccup and Astrid do not love each other. They're fond of each other, and are political partners, but they haven't fallen in love (yet?). But it is a love story, it's just a really, reallly slow burn ;)  
> Thanks again for reading! See you soon?


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Astrid sank into the warm, sweet smelling water with a soft sigh, the aches and tears of her body stung slightly at the first contact of the liquid, but soon a soothing feeling took over her, and she was able to finally relax.

It had been a difficult birth. It would be some time before she was able to move about quickly and with ease, let alone take Stormfly out for a ride.

She tried not to think about the results of the birth—the child that had died, the fact that she would most likely never be able to bear another—and focused instead on the bassinet standing in the middle of her bathing chamber. She could not quite see her daughter from this angle, but she knew she was there. Heather walked to and fro, checking on the baby, instructing Astrid’s hand-maidens on their tasks.

“Heather…” Astrid murmured, and opened her eyes. “Leave us,” she ordered, and the hand-maidens quickly abandoned their tasks and left the large bathing chamber.

“Yes, My Lady?” Heather asked.

Astrid gazed at her hands, they were wrinkled from the heat and moisture. “I must prepare for the worst,” she said. “Should I…” she paused, “Should I be replaced, in favor of a woman capable of bearing His Lordship an heir, I would very much like you to continue working in my service, when I am returned to my father’s House.”

There was a gentle silence, before Heather walked over to her, and sat next to the bathing pool. “There’s no need to talk in such a way, My Lady,” Heather said. “No one knows what the Fates have in store for us. You may give birth to a son yet.”

Astrid closed her eyes, breathing in the scented, thick air. “I do not think so,” she said. “Unless the princess is named heir, I am afraid it is inevitable that I shall be replaced.”

“The King would be setting himself up for an uprising if he did that,” Heather reminded her. “Your father and uncles and brothers are powerful, and would not stand to have you jilted. And besides,” she added, “You are popular with the people. They might uprise as well, or at least riot in your favor, should the King divorce you. Remember,” Heather said, standing and walking over to Ky’s bassinet, gazing down at the bundle within. “While King Hiccup has been away, fighting in the wars, _you_ have been caring for the people and the Wilderwest. The people will take _your_ side, over his.”

“I am sure they are thankful to him for keeping our lands safe,” Astrid said, leaning back and closing her eyes.

“Of course, they love him,” Heather said, from somewhere in the room. “But you have been their liege while he was away. And besides, there is still time for love. He would not divorce you then.”

“Fall in _love?”_ Astrid laughed, opening her eyes to gaze incredulously at Heather. “What put such a silly thought in your head? It has been four years since we wed, I doubt if we haven’t fallen in love by _now_ it shall ever happen.”

“That is because you have barely seen each other,” Heather said, lifting Ky from her bassinet and walking over with her, sitting by the side of the pool. “The King returned so rarely to Berk during all that time, only to meet with his advisors and beget a child, that you could hardly know him at all.”

“He returned a little more often than that,” Astrid protested. “But… You are right that this war has taken a toll on getting to know each other.” She pondered if Heather could be correct—but knew that whatever the result of their marriage, it would be futile to recklessly believe it could end happily, or at least, in love. After all, regardless of whether or not he fell in love with her, he would need to beget an heir eventually.

He would need to have a son.

A son she would never, nor ever will, be able to give him.

She turned her face to Ky, sleeping in Heather’s arms, and smiled. It did not matter, she supposed, since she had her daughter. And perhaps, if the Fates were on her side, Ky would become Heir Apparent.

And Astrid need not worry about bringing shame to her family.

 

* * *

 

The arrow flew past the target, uncharacteristic of the King’s prowess with the bow. He was distracted. “You know, it really isn’t fair,” he said, breaking the silence.

“Fair, My Lord?” Eret asked, handing him another arrow, as an attendant fetched the arrow that missed the target.

“The Queen spends all day with the child, and I can only see her between meetings or when it is… _appropriate_ to visit,” Hiccup said, stringing another arrow.

Eret did not answer.

“Perhaps I should suggest Her Ladyship move into my chambers,” Hiccup suggested, half jesting.

“Surely not,” Eret said, looking slightly amused. “You would not enjoy being woken at the early mornings hours for a feeding.”

“I don’t know.” The arrow missed the bullseye, but hit the target. Eret handed him another arrow. “My mother disappeared when I was but an infant myself, died most likely, and my father was too busy fighting this damn war to…” the arrow missed the target completely. Hiccup muttered a curse under his breath, and handed the bow to another attendant. “I don’t want my daughter to think I… My father and I mended our relationship only a few years before his death,” Hiccup said. “I do not wish the same for my daughter. It is unfair that a child should be so attached to the mother.”

“When the child is older,” Eret said, following him to where yet another attendant was waiting with water and towels, and goblets of wine, “She will be able to spend time away from the Queen. But for now, it is the natural way for a babe to be dependent on that which bore it.”

Hiccup shrugged. He sat down on a bench, staring up at the bright, azure sky. “Her name day is in three weeks,” Hiccup said. “And yet I have no clue whatsoever what to call her.”

“Then leave it up to the Name Dame,” Eret suggested, standing beside Hiccup.

“What? And let her get a name like _Hiccup?”_ Hiccup asked, chuckling wryly. “No, I think she should have a pretty name.”

Again, Eret said nothing.

“Well,” Hiccup said. “I believe it is almost luncheon. Perhaps send a request for the queen to join me.”

“She will not be able to bring the princess,” Eret reminded him.

“Right,” Hiccup said, frowning. “Then I shall have my luncheon in her quarters.”

Eret nodded, and left to make the arrangements.

Hiccup accepted another towel from an attendant and mopped his brow, realizing he would need to rinse in the baths before he visited the queen, lest he repulse her more than he usually did.

 

 

* * *

 

Astrid stood up from the bath far too quickly, her head swimming in the heavy mists and heat, and her body screaming against the sudden movement. “He’s what?” she demanded, staring at the maiden before her. “He’s coming _here?”_

Heather picked up Ky from her bassinet and carried her out of the room, instructing the remaining attendants to aide Astrid in making herself presentable. Astrid could hear her barking orders in the dining hall of Astrid’s chambers, and Astrid quickly stepped out of the bath.

“Not too quickly, Milady,” a maid, by the name of Ruby, said. “You don’t want to slip.”

“You’re right,” Astrid said, allowing the maids to dry her off. “I would not want to make His Majesty wait too long.”

The maids glanced at each other, and Astrid knew well the reason.

It was common knowledge that she and her husband did not marry for love. Though that was not uncommon among nobility, it was… usually hoped for that the couple would become fond, or at least, tolerant of each other. But Hiccup had been away so often during their years of marriage, that she had hardly seen him. A few days here and there to discuss matters of state, those that she had a say in, that is, and to try to beget an heir, were… to say the least, not enough to create genuine fondness, let alone love.

_Love._

Astrid scoffed. How could Hiccup come to love her? The daughter of his father’s enemy? It was probably for the best that she would soon be replaced. After all, now that he gave the ol’ try, he could marry whom he wished. Perhaps there is a lady who was far more qualified than she to rule beside him, and to share his bed. He could marry whom he pleased now.

Yes, that was most likely the reason for his visit today. He would, of course, be under the guise of visiting their newborn daughter, but she did not doubt his true reason for visiting would be informing her of her departure from Berk. That was inevitable, and so why should he delay the process?

She left the steaming bath chamber to the dressing room, where Heather was waiting.

“There you are, My Lady,” she said, smiling at Astrid. “How about this dress? The grey truly brings out your eyes…”

“Oh _please,”_ Astrid retorted, rolling her eyes. “I doubt His Lordship notices my eyes, or anything else about me.”

Heather raised an eyebrow. “How do you know he has not come to compliment your eyes specifically?”

Astrid could catch the teasing tone in her Lady-in-Waiting’s voice, but did not take the bait. Instead, she focused her attention on how to guard her thoughts, so as to not make a fool of herself when the King tells her of her subsequent departure.

It would, of course, bring great shame to herself and her family. Her father and uncles and brothers might try to rise up against the King again, though now a different king.

She looked herself in the mirror. Her clothes were impeccable, but her face looked tired and grim. “Heather,” Astrid said. “Take the princess to my bedchamber for her rest.”

“Won’t the King want to—”

“If,” Astrid said, turning away from the tired reflection, “The King somehow desires to see her, I shall send for you.”

Heather had that look that told Astrid the lady-in-waiting was ready to argue, but nodded, and took the child from a hand-maiden and walked from the dressing room.

Astrid let out a breath as Heather and Ky left the room, and dismissed her hand-maidens. She left her dressing chamber, walked down a private hallway, and entered her dining room. The king, and his main attendant, Sir Eret, were waiting for her. Both turned, and both bowed as she curtsied. She stood a ways from them, and said, “Will you not sit, my lords?”

Hiccup’s eyes drifted past her, and a frown creased his forehead.

Eret bowed again, and drew a chair for her to sit, but Hiccup made no move, still staring about the room. Used to her husband’s eccentric ways, Astrid walked to the table and sat down in the chair offered by Eret, and the man walked to the other side of the table and drew a chair for Hiccup, who finally sat down.

“Where is our daughter?” Hiccup finally asked, as their food was served.

Astrid looked up, mildly surprised. But no… he would have to break the ice somehow, and the pleasantries of pretending to see their child was a decent enough of one to dissolve the tensions of the situation. “She has been put down for her nap,” Astrid said.

Hiccup gave her a level look. “I wish to see her.”

“I will call for Heather to bring her after we eat,” she answered. She wanted to get this over with.

The King’s brow creased again, and his mouth fell into a tight line. But he did not press the issue, and instead focused on eating. Finally, she could bear it no longer. “If you have something on your mind,” she began, setting down her soup spoon, “I wish you to speak it.”

Hiccup looked up, startled.

She gazed at her wine glass, before finally looking him in the eyes. “I understand the situation that I am in, My Lord. I will not delude myself into thinking that my… _position_ here is… altogether safe.”

She breathed in through her nose, and exhaled slowly. “When do you wish me to be gone?”

He looked at her, and she was surprised to see an even deeper, startled look on his face. Of course… she was too blunt. She felt heat creep up her neck, and realized she overstepped her boundaries.

“My Lady…” he paused, looking down at his bowl of broth before looking up at her again. “I do not wish you gone.”

It was her turn to be surprised. She looked at him, mouth agape.

“It would be… imprudent, for me to cast you out when you…” he shrugged, an awkward roll of his shoulders, “Have only just given birth to our child.”

He looked uncomfortable, and she wondered how much he truly wished her to leave. He could marry whomever he wished, now that she was unable to bear him a son. At least, in the foreseeable future.

“You mean…” she said slowly, “It would cause an uncomfortable situation with my family.”

He met her eyes, and did not nod, but neither did he disagree.

So that was it, she mused. He needed her to continue to mend the bond between the Houses Hofferson and Haddock. Well, if that is what it took for her to stay here, and not be sent away in shame to forever live in hiding from good society, she would take it. She busied herself with taking a sip of wine.

She could hear and sense her husband fidgeting, and looked at him.

“Is… Would I be able to see Ky before I leave?” he asked.

She raised her eyebrows. “Of course, My Lord, if you wish to,” she said. She snapped her fingers, and Heather quickly slipped from the room. “Lady di Range will return with the princess when we are finished with our meal,” Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded, and glanced at the all the food on the table as if wishing it suddenly gone. Astrid drummed her fingers on the table, and caught Eret’s eye. The slightly older man gave a short shake of his head.

“Are you still in much pain?” Hiccup asked, breaking the silence and distracting her attention from his valet.

“What?”

“From the birth,” Hiccup said.

Astrid blinked, before feeling a blush creep up her neck again. Why was he asking such a personal question? And why did he care? The only thing pertaining to her that he should care about was the fact that she was now unable to provide him with even the most basic and necessary duty of a wife: a son. “I am fine, My Lord,” she said. “Though… as the Head Healer has mentioned, I am…” she stared at her hand on the table, her fingers having stilled, “Unable to bear anymore children.”

“I know,” Hiccup said.

Astrid’s jaw clenched, and she turned her face downwards to hide the stinging of her eyes that betrayed her shame.

“That also means, for some time, I will not be able to do my wifely duties,” she said.

Not that she thought he cared much about those—not when she was concerned. They hardly ever slept together, and she always assumed he spent his nights with other women. Perhaps one of those would bear him a son. Perhaps there already was a son.

She glanced up at Hiccup, and saw that he was pointedly looking away from her, his face flaming with a blotchy blush. “I did not…” he murmured, loud enough for her to hear.

Ah, of course. He would never look at her that way.

She drew both her hands into her lap, clenching her fists slightly. It was silly, she told herself, to feel jealous of other women. It was not as if she had any right to be so. Her match with Hiccup was merely political. They both knew that. It was selfish to wish he _could_ love her one day. It was even more selfish to wish she was the only one he bed. Even if it were possible for him to love her one day, it would be his husbandly right to bed whom he wished.

She licked her lips, a little nervously, and said, “How long will you be staying in Berk, My Lord?”

“A few months, at least,” Hiccup answered.

“I see,” Astrid said, slowly.

“As such, I will be relieving you of some of your duties,” Hiccup continued. “I want you to rest—spend time with Ky. And… relax.”

 _Relax._ After years of practically ruling Berk, how could she just sit back and relax? She hardly thought she knew how. But… she would enjoy spending time with Ky, and perhaps, even, she would enjoy resting. “Thank you, My Lord…” she murmured softly, hoping she did not betray some of her disappointment at his dismissal of her services.

They ate in relative silence, until finally, Heather entered the room, carrying Ky. Hiccup stood up quickly, and took a few hasty steps towards them, before abashedly pausing, and waiting for Astrid to rise from her seat and take Ky into her own arms. He followed her to a sofa, and they sat down. “Here,” she said, handing Ky to him.

* * *

 

She looked different, from when she had first been born. But no less beautiful and wondrous, he thought. She was so small, and yet seeming to grow so quickly. The hair on her head was a little thicker now, fuzzy like that on a newly hatched chick. He touched it, marveling at the softness of her skin and hair. Everything about her was soft, gentle, and helpless.

Even if Berk and the Wilderwest should fall, he knew he would protect this small being with all his strength.

He was aware of everyone in the room watching him with an intent gaze. Astrid sat beside him, and he wondered at her thoughts. He was not always the best at reading people, but he knew his wife’s feelings towards him… perhaps _despised_ was the wrong word. But she was not fond of him.

He himself found her lovely to look at. In fact, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, nor most likely, would ever see. But she always seemed to wear an a casing of armor around her heart and soul, and no matter how he tried, she always returned his advances or attempts at getting to know her with iciness.

Or perhaps that was just how she was.

He diverted his attention from his wife to his daughter. Ky was a perfect being, and he was determined to be a constant in her life.

Ky’s eyes opened, still dark blue, and her face contorted as she began to wail. Instantly, Astrid took her from his arms, and rose, stiffly, clearly still in pain, and walked from the room. Of course, she would never nurse in front of Eret and the male servants. Hiccup watched longingly as she and the baby left the room, Heather hovered in the doorway, before hanging back.

He let out a frustrated groan.

“What is it, My Lord?” Eret asked.

“Too short,” Hiccup said, rising from his seat. He walked over to the table, placing both hands on the back of a chair and arching his back slightly, glaring at the untouched food. “Sometimes I wish I wasn’t born to be a king.”

“Don’t be silly,” Heather replied, walking forward and sitting in a chair near him. “You _were_ born to be a king, and a fine one you have made.”

Hiccup snorted, before looking up, his stiff posture relaxing slightly. He sat down, and grabbed a piece of bread, buttering it. “Easy for you to say—you’re not the one having to _be_ king.”

 _“_ Lady di Range is correct,” Eret said, sitting down as well.

“Heather,” Heather interjected. “If Hiccup does not mind calling me thus, you should as well.”

Eret nodded. “ _Heather_ , is correct, My Lord,” he said. “You make a fine king.”

“It is not my skills that I am insecure about… it is that… there’s never a reprieve,” Hiccup said, through a mouthful of bread. “If I were a common man, or even just a Duke or Count, I would… Well, I wouldn’t necessarily need an heir, would I?”

Heather and Eret exchanged looks, and Heather stood from her chair, walking over to stand behind Hiccup. He shivered slightly as she bent over, her mouth near his ear. “Is this longing I hear, your Majesty?” she murmured.

He ignored her, taking another bite.

“ _Perhaps,”_ Heather continued, “You should tell _her_ Majesty about such… _desires—”_

“Shove off,” Hiccup said, shrugging her away from him. Heather laughed loudly, returning to her seat. “You seem determined to think that I am love with the Queen,” Hiccup said. “How can I love someone I don’t know? Someone who has no interest in letting me know her?”

“I am, after all,” Heather said, with a nonchalant and unabashed shrug, “A believer of true love, Hiccup.”

The King rolled his eyes. “I’m done here,” he said, rising and walking from the room, Eret following after giving Heather a warning look.

Heather smiled as she poured herself a goblet of wine, sitting down to enjoy her drink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED…
> 
> So sorry this chapter is super late! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I’m unfortunately unable to respond to reviews at this time, as what little precious fic writing time I have is devoted to writing more chapters of my stories. But know that I appreciate your comments and favorites and follows and hope you enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> Also: If it seems like Astrid (and her narrative) is fixating on “Hiccup needing an heir” and “her not being able to provide one”, that’s intentional. Astrid is a cocktail of exhaustion, pain, shame, and duty at the moment, and is suffering an extreme ‘hangover’ :(
> 
> Also: Also: While they haven’t fallen in love with each other yet… Hiccup and Astrid are not opposed to falling in love. At least, not completely. They both crave it, or at least, they crave companionship and comfort, and it would be… convenient, if the person they fell in love with was their spouse.
> 
> Also: Also: Also: There's a reason why Astrid is kind of convinced that Hiccup isn't interested in fatherhood and or has any interest in spending time with his daughter, and or, why she assumes he's not interested in her, his wife. But I'll let the story reveal that for itself.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

“May I hold her?”

She looked up, giving himan appraising look. “You can’t trip,” she reminded him.

His lips formed a thin line. “I won’t,” he answered, his tone short.

“Very well.” She stood, handing Ky to him, and he gingerly accepted her into his arms.

“She’s changed so much over the last month,” he said. He’d hardly seen his daughter in that time—having to rush away to the north in order to aide in the war. He was always reluctant to go, although she suspected he was pleased to leave the responsibilities of state, and perhaps even, to leave the responsibilities of a husband. Not that she would be able to fulfill her own responsibilities as wife. Birth had taken its toll on her body and spirit, and though she tried to remain as steely and strong as she usually acted, she found it exhausting, and so spent most of her time in her chambers.

“She has,” Astrid agreed, gazing down at the sleeping infant in Hiccup’s arms. “My Lord… may I ask you a question?”

Hiccup looked up, eyebrows raised, and nodded.

She looked down at Ky, then away, out the stain glass window, where sunlight streaming in sent many colors of dappled light onto the ornate wooden floor. “Have you chosen one yet?”

“One what?”

She looked back at him, a tired look on her face. “Someone who can give you what you wish,” she answered.

He looked at her blankly. “Oh, you mean a mistress?” he finally asked. “ _No,_ not yet…” he looked back at Ky, and Astrid got the impression he was looking for an excuse not to talk more about this subject.

“There is no need to wait things out,” Astrid said, deciding not to give him his wish of avoiding such an important issue at hand. “After all, it took nearly four years for me to give birth to a girl, who knows how many years it will take for your mistress to—”

“I haven’t _got_ a mistress,” Hiccup said, his voice tense and irate. “Why are you so insistent about this?”

Astrid clenched her fists within the folds of the grand skirt of her dress. “My Lord,” she said softly. “Do you know think I don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“I have brought shame to my family, to myself, and to you,” she said, turning to look away from him so he would not see the fire in her eyes. “I am now a _barren_ wife—the worst of its kind…” she trailed off for a moment. “I am essentially useless—except to…” she heaved a breath, and fought the desire the hiss the next words, “Stay any disagreements between you and my family.”

She was aware of Hiccup studying her, and turned to look at him, but found that he had a shocked look on his face, which he fought to recover from. “Surely,” he began, “You do not think that is true—”

The door opened, and Eret stepped through. “My Lord,” he said, “The ceremony is about to begin.”

“Thank you, Eret,” Astrid said, striding towards the door, Hiccup following, carrying Ky. Astrid stopped at the frame, and placed a hand gingerly on Hiccup’s arm, and together, they walked into the cathedral.

* * *

 

“I still like ‘Ky’ better,” Hiccup said, as he sat down on his throne, gazing at the babe in the bassinet.

“Well, her given name _is_ similar,” Astrid replied. “Perhaps _Ky_ can remain her pet name.”

“Yes, It think it shall,” Hiccup agreed. “ _Kaylisime_ …” he said. “At least it’s prettier than ‘Hiccup,” he added as a joke.

“True,” Astrid agreed absentmindedly, earning her a sidelong look from Hiccup.

“My Lady,” Hiccup said, “I wish to continue our conversation from before.”

Astrid was silent, waiting for him to speak, terrified of what he would say.

“I will not divorce you,” he said quietly, “And for now, I choose not to take a mistress.”

“What has changed?” Astrid asked.

He blinked, and realized she must have known about the other women. There were few of them—three, four if one includes that one night where there were two at once, but they were not _mistresses._ They were merely… temporary dalliances. Never lasting more than a few days at at time. “Well,” he said, glancing at Ky again. “I suppose I just… feel guilty. You’ve been through so much, and… I feel it would be unfair for me to abandon you just because Ky happened to be born a girl.”

Astrid looked at him in surprise, before quickly looking away. “Thank you,” she murmured.

He nodded, then held his hand out to her. “Are you ready?”

She slowly put her hand in his, and held it. “Let them come.”

Hiccup nodded to Eret, who ordered for the courtiers to begin to approach to give their gifts to the princess.

* * *

 

“Oh, this is _exactly_ what we needed,” Heather said, stretching.

“Do you think she’ll be alright?” Astrid asked, fretting.

“She’ll be _fine,”_ Heather said, pushing Astrid forward. “Go on—you’ve waited months. It’s time to take Stormfly for a flight—and, Ky will be _fine_ with Ruby.”

Astrid glanced up at the tall towers behind them, hesitating for one last moment. Stormfly nudged her gently, and Astrid looked back at her, smiling. She had visited the dragon often after Ky’s birth, and she found that she truly missed the creature’s companionship. Holed away in her chambers did a toll on her mind, and she was desperate for a chance to fly about.

She heard a warble behind her, and Stormfly straightened, cocking her head, mouth open in a kind of smile. Astrid turned, already knowing who it was. Hiccup and Toothless approached, Eret and Skullcrusher behind him. “I was starting to believe you wouldn’t turn up,” she said, smiling broadly at him.

He shrugged, but grinned back. “I’ll be glad for this,” he said. “After all, it’s been a good few days since Toothless and I had a good flight.”

She nodded, and an attendant helped her into the saddle. She normally would have refused any help, but her body was still recovering from the birth, and subsequent inactivity, that she needed it. It had been two months, and yet she found that she was still not back to her normal self. “Shall we go by the southern gardens?” she asked. “Or the northern pass?”

Hiccup paused, “South, I think,” he said. “I’m headed north next week and I’d rather not head that way any sooner if I don’t have to.”

She nodded. As the dragons took to the air, she reluctantly refrained from performing any acrobatic tricks. Stormfly, sensing this change, gave out soft growls of disappointment, often starting to do some sort of aerial acrobatic move, before Astrid urged her into a straightforward flying position. Not only would she not be able to perform such feats in her current health, but she could never do so in Hiccup’s presence. What would he think of her? Showing off and playing. He would most likely think her foolish and childlike.

They landed in the southern garden, and Astrid slowly began to dismount. As she reached Stormfly’s legs, Hiccup rushed over, holding out a hand for her to take. He helped her down, his hands lingering on her waist, and she saw Heather give them a particularly smug look. As Hiccup turned away, she gave Heather a curt, short shake of her head. Heather was determined to see something between Astrid and Hiccup, and Astrid could not, for the life of her, fathom what that could be.

She hurried to catch up to her husband, as Eret and Heather set to preparing the picnic. She stood a little ways behind Hiccup, watching him stare out across the magnificent estate. Before them were great plains of grass, and in the distance, further to the south, was a beautiful chateau, which boasted the finest flowers and orchards that Berk had to offer.

Sensing her behind him, he turned, and gave her that awkward smile of his, as if he wasn’t quite sure what to do. She returned the smile and walked forward, standing beside him. “Perhaps, when Ky is a little older, we can spend a summer in the Southern House,” he suggested.

She nodded. “I would like that, My Lord.”

He shifted slightly, before turning to her. “Astrid…”

She looked at him, surprised, and he quickly amended, “—My Lady,” he hesitated, looking more insecure than he usually did, and said, “I wish to ask you…”

But Eret called out that their luncheon was prepared, and Astrid quickly turned and walked back to where the rug was laid out on the soft grass. Carefully, easing herself down, she sat on the soft, thick blanket. Hiccup soon joined her, and to Astrid’s detriment, Heather and Eret retreated and tended to the dragons, leaving Astrid and Hiccup in isolation.

She grabbed at a pastie, and bit into it, watching Hiccup out of the corner’s of her eyes. He was eating something as well—a sandwich of sorts. “My Lady,” he said, finally, putting the barely touched sandwich on his plate. “Are you happy here?”

“Happy?” she asked, frowning.

“You married me only because you had no choice,” he said, staring down at his hands. “I cannot believe you wished to…”

“I had a choice,” she said, after swallowing her mouthful of food, “Though it would have meant brutal civil war and the destruction of my entire clan.”

He glanced at her, “I take that as a no, then.”

She considered telling him how much pain she had been in the last two months—losing a child, becoming barren… The healers told her it was natural to feel such after such things. Even the healthiest and most tragedy-free birth can result in a loss of spirit, they said, for some time, at least. How she ached with anxiety at the absence of their daughter’s presence. How she felt as though all her strength and what made her _Astrid_ , had left her, and she was not sure if it would come back.

But she knew such things would be wholly inappropriate to reveal to her husband—it was not her place to tell him her inner thoughts, and she doubted he would care much for them.

“I am very happy, My Lord,” she said, smiling at him, and he gave her a look of relief, and moved closer to her.

“I’m glad,” he said, reaching for her hand, which she handed to him. “I want you to be happy.”

She gave him an amused look.

“I do,” he insisted.

“If you insist, I’ll believe you” she said, chuckling.

His face fell slightly, replaced by something akin to annoyance. He gave out a soft exhale of breath, settling down on his back, staring up at the sky. She stared out north, while he watched the clouds, and no words were spoken between them until Heather and Eret came to pack up the picnic, and they left to return to the capitol.

* * *

 

“There you are, My Lady,” Heather said, brushing off Astrid’s sleeve. “Fit to be a queen.”

Astrid nodded. This is her first meeting with the council in some time—since Ky’s birth. “I’m a little nervous,” she admitted.

“You’ll do wonderfully,” Heather said, linking arms with Astrid and leading her towards the door. “You’re just as strong-willed as ever. And you’ll show those crusty old men who’s boss.”

“My husband, actually,” Astrid said, a little flatly.

“Well, _technically_ , but he’s not here, and you’re representing him,” Heather reminded her. They reached the doors that led out of Astrid’s apartments.

Astrid turned to her. “Wish me luck,” she said.

Heather squeezed her arm, and guards followed her silently through the halls, until they reached the council chambers. The men at the doors opened them, and Astrid stepped through alone, pleased that she seemed to be one of the last there. It would not due for her to be seen kept waiting. She stepped in inside the grand room.

“Ah, My Queen,” one of the men stood up, bowing deeply to her. She nodded her head in acknowledgment, and sat down. “How are you this fine day?”

She gave him a sidelong look. She always hated this man, Lord Orlas Beira. A simpering man with no conscience, who seemed to hate her more than anyone else on the council. He had, of course, voted against her marriage to Hiccup, preferring a less peaceful resolution with House Hofferson. “I am well, thank you, Lord Beira,” she replied. “Is everyone present?”

It was a lie, of course. There was yet one member of the council to arrive. When the doors finally swung open, she nearly sighed in relief, for now the meeting could begin.

Sir Viggo Grimborn was not a lord by right, and was the only person at this table without either title or land to his name. But he was wealthy, and cunning, and served his own devices. Why her husband tolerated him, she did not know. She smiled tightly at him as he sat down three seats from her.

As each lord stood to announce their agenda for the meeting, Astrid dutifully payed attention, though she found Beira’s eyes on her the entire time, and it was distracting. _How much she wished to hit him with the end of her axe handle…_ Not to kill him, no. Just to knock some teeth out. Finally, it was Viggo Grimborn’s turn to stand. He spoke about unity with the Southern Aisles, and his plans for expansion to the East. Formalities, Astrid thought. No decision of that kind could be made until Hiccup returned. She was queen, but she was barely more important than the mother of an heir.

An heir she would never have.

Finally, it was Lord Beira’s turn to stand, and he produced a few pieces of parchment, and said, “My dear lords, and lady,” he said, with an approving nod at her. “I would like to present a list of names… noblewomen of our land.”

A stillness settled upon the large room, and Astrid the stillest.

“After all, our great queen has given us a healthy babe,” the man’s eyes flickered again to Astrid. “A girl. And while I have no doubt that the princess will grow up to be a fine young woman,” Astrid’s hands curled into tight fists, “The truth of the matter is, our King insists of fighting on the front lines, and as such, we cannot go much longer without security for the throne. I propose we choose from this list a woman suitable to be the mother of the next king.”

He stepped away from his chair, and walked around to stand by Astrid, gazing down at her. She did not look up, but merely stared ahead. “My lady,” he said, placing the list of names before her, “I suggest you do the honors.”

She could feel pain as her nails bit into the palms of her hands, before she forced them to relax, spreading her fingers out. “Thank you, Lord Beira,” she said, finally turning her head to smile up at him. “For giving me such an honor.”

She rose from her seat, taking the documents into her hand, and said, “This meeting is adjourned. We shall meet in a fortnight, where I will present the top three candidates. The King,” she glanced at Beira, challengingly, “May decide for himself which of those three.”

Beira bowed low, and she turned and swept from the room, aware that Sir Grimborn followed her. She was nearing her quarters, when she stopped, turning to face him. “Yes?” she asked. The guards who were accompanying her frowned, gazing at Grimborn with distrust.

“My Lady, I would like to offer my condolences,” he said, nodding his head in solemnity. “Beira is bit of an ass.”

“A bit?” Astrid laughed. She sobered quickly. “What do you want, Grimborn?”

“To offer my aide,” he said, something sparking in his eyes. “I will look into the three you choose, and tell you where their fathers’ allegiances lie.”

She frowned. She hadn’t thought of that, but of course. Beira most likely chose candidates that he personally would like to see be the mother of the next king. “Very well,” she said, “I will inform you when I have made a decision.” She turned to leave, and paused, turning back to the man. “Thank you, Sir Grimborn.”

“Of course,” he said, bowing. “You will always have _my_ allegiance, My Lady.”

She smiled, “I hope I can count on it.” She turned and began walking back to her chambers, clutching the list of names in her hand.

* * *

 

She had read the list sixteen times, pouring over each name, trying to place them in her memory. From what she could see, all the women were daughters of men who opposed her union with her husband, and all the daughters were beautiful and demure… perfectly docile and pleasant.

She let out a groan of frustration, pushing the list away from her. This was infuriating. _She_ was expected to choose her husband’s mistress?

She would end Beira.

One day.

If she lived that long.

She stood up, striding over to where Heather was holding Ky, and took the infant from her, pacing the room, rocking Ky in her arms. “It is absolutely ridiculous,” she told her Lady-in-Waiting. “I refuse to do it. I’ll just give the documents to Hiccup and let _him_ decide who to fuck.”

Heather gazed at her, amused. “I’m glad to see some of your fire returning.”

Astrid stopped, turning to glare at Heather. With a great sigh, she sank onto the bed. “He’ll be back in a few days,” she said, “And I will give him the list. And that will be that.”

“Surely you cannot fight it?” Heather asked. “I’m sure if you told his Highness how you felt, he would refuse to take a mistress—”

“Since when has that ever mattered to a man?” Astrid replied sharply, before pursing her lips, to keep from gnawing on them. “When he takes a mistress, I will ask to be sent to the Southern House. I will be out of the way there.”

“You are needed here,” Heather reminded her. “Hiccup needs an ally.”

“He has plenty,” Astrid said, flinging a hand in the direction of her writing table, and the documents on them. Documents with names of women much more suitable to be queen than she.

Ky woke at her mother’s voice, and began to cry, and Astrid, feeling abashed, began to nurse her. Quieter, so as to not disturb her daughter again, she said, “I will stay out of their way. I will even agree to a divorce, should Hiccup favor a mistress over me enough to want to marry her.”

Heather narrowed her eyes. “My Lady,” she said. “He would never divorce you, not when he knows what that would spell for you.”

_Spell for her._ Yes, she would be sent back to House Hofferson in disgrace. War would start again, her father and uncle and brothers raging to defend her honor. But her? At best, she would be married off to someone, most likely someone far less agreeable and pleasant than Hiccup. At worst…

At worst, she would one day find a knife in her back, an assassin with orders from someone close to home.

She shuddered slightly, and stood again. Ky had fallen asleep again, and Astrid, exhausted from stress, decided to sleep. She would have to be prepared, in any case, she reminded herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

She stood at the top of the steps, as Hiccup dismounted and glanced up at her. He took a moment to speak to Toothless and Eret, before his valet accompanied the dragon to the stables.

He hesitated at the bottom of the great flight of steps, before quickly ascended, nimbly jumping up each step two at a time, before he reached her. They stood two feet apart, and she offered him a goblet of wine—and when he had drunk from it, the welcoming ceremony was complete. He handed the goblet to a servant, and offered her his arm, which she took gladly.

She loved her people, would do anything for them, even become Queen, but now she could not stand their disappointment, their disapproval, and resentment. She had failed them, too.

She and Hiccup did not speak a word until they reached one of the tea rooms in the palace, where food and wine and tea and other delicacies were waiting for Hiccup to feast upon. He barely picked at his food. Concerned, she finally spoke. “How fares the North?”

Wrong words to say. He winced almost audibly. “As well as any war can go,” he said. “It’s a good thing we have dragons on our side, Astrid. Otherwise we wouldn’t stand a chance.”

The words, _we still don’t stand a chance,_ hung heavy in the air.

Astrid nodded, and rose from her seat, stepping up to him, and sitting beside him. “And how fares my lord?”

Again he winced. “ _Shit,_ Astrid, can’t you just say ‘Hiccup’ once in a while?” He threw an arm to gesture about the room, “We’re all alone.”

They weren’t, there were servants and sentries just outside the door, ready to be beckoned at a moment’s notice. She reached for his hand, the one that wasn’t fidgeting angrily, and he flinched slightly when her fingers brushed against his. He glanced down at her hand, and let her take his. “How many?” she asked softly.

A weary look fell upon him, seeming to age him slightly. “Eighty, maybe more,” he said. “We couldn’t find all the bodies.”

She nodded, stroking his hand with her thumb. He watched their hands carefully. He turned his gaze to her. “Astrid…” he whispered, a little throatily. A plea—a plea to help him wipe the memories of his dead men from his mind. A plea to help him forget the things he saw.

She would oblige, not just because it was her duty, but because _she_ wanted to help in some small way—in this war. And if she dared to admit it, she wanted to help Hiccup, too.To wipe the weariness and trauma from his eyes. If she could.

“Meet me in my chambers,” she instructed, and stood, leaving the room.

**HHH**

She watched as he approached, wearing a nightshirt, and slid into her bed next to her. “Is there anything you need to tell me?” she asked, “About the war?”

He shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about that tonight.”

She nodded. She shivered slightly as he reached for her, his fingers brushing against her outer thigh, then moving slowly, agonizingly, under her nightdress and up. He moved closer to her as they sat up, removing what was left of their clothes. His breath was hot and heavy on her neck, as his hands firmly held her hips, drawing her beneath him, his thumbs brushing against her breasts.

His lips grazed her neck, and her breath hitched as she felt him against her underbelly. She had missed this, she thought morosely. She wondered if he did—or if he easily found comfort elsewhere.

He murmured her name between each kiss that he gave her, a nice show, she thought, though it made her heart flutter to hear her name spoken breathlessly from his lips. Almost longingly. And when she spoke _his_ name, back arching into him, her fingers grasping for him, a breathless moan of her own, it seemed to undo him, and shortly after, it was over.

She enjoyed laying in his arms, for he did not return to his own chambers that night.

She lay awake long after he, and resolved herself to present the list of names to him the next morning. And to prepare herself, for whatever happens afterwards.

For she knew that sooner or later, a knife would find her back—and the longer Astrid went without producing an heir, the more bitterly would it bite.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED…?
> 
> Sorry for the late update… let me know if this story is still one that you’re interested in reading and I’ll try to get the next chapter up soon! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

He stirred, and remembered that he was not in his own bed—but his wife's. Opening his eyes, he saw her, asleep beside him, a soft smile on her face. She looked peaceful, and well rested—not exhausted and besotted with grief after the birth of their daughter and the death of their son. It seemed time could heal some wounds. At least to a part.

She always looked beautiful. Stunning enough to make one's blood run cold and hot with both passion and fear. But now… like this, with no walls up to hide behind, she looked…

He moved closer to her, and she murmured in her sleep, instinctively moving so as to make his journey easier. He pressed his lips against the bridge of her brow, and he felt her hand brush against his shoulder, and heard her utter softly, " _Hiccup…"_

A shudder of pleasure rippled through him, remembering what his name on her lips had done to him last night. How he could become entirely undone by her merely uttering his name… he wished she would use it more often. To bring him to his knees at her any desire.

Her eyes fluttered open, and he suddenly did not know where to look or what to do. She stiffened, when she saw him there, one arm draped over her side, face moments from hers. Instinctively, he moved away from her. "Good morning," he said, as she sat up, taking in her bearings.

She turned to look at him, confusion on her face. Most likely she was displeased he had not returned to his own chambers. "Good morning, My Lord," she said, before realizing that her breasts were exposed, and she quickly drew up the furs and downs to cover herself. He sighed softly in disappointment, rolling onto his other side, to give her the opportunity to get out of bed without him watching. However much he wanted to.

"I have something I need to speak with you about," she said, and he heard her slip into her nightdress.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yes," Astrid strode from the room, and he risked a glance, moments before she disappeared. When she returned, she was holding Ky.

He sat up eagerly, not having had a chance to see his daughter in two months. "How is she?" he asked.

His daughter… so much had changed about Ky, since the last time he saw her. She was no longer the newborn babe he had seen the day she was born. She was almost half a year—and he had barely seen her in all that time. He cursed this war, and cursed his need to take part in it. He only prayed that the demons of the north would soon retreat back into the depths of their hell.

Astrid sat back onto the bed, and drew out a breast, and Ky began eagerly to nurse. Hiccup watched, fascinated, before Astrid looked at him, and he quickly looked away.

"Thank you," he said, "For spending the night with me. I did not want to spend it alone."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have," she answered, and there was humor in her voice.

He wanted to rebuke her, but couldn't. Not when, away from Berk, he had spent some few nights in other women's beds. But that was long ago, long before he began to…  _feel_  something towards his wife. It was only during the first year of their marriage. He looked away.

"I do not blame you," she said gently. "As my husband, you have no obligations to me."

He blinked back anger at those words. At that, at least, he could rebuke. "Why do you always do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" her tone was innocent.

"Act as if I do not care what happens to you or the matters of your heart?" he asked. Why did she always think him unfeeling? He thought perhaps it was because, whether by mask or truth, she was unfeeling herself.

Her face was stony when he looked at her. "I am not a child," she said. "I know the ways of men, and you are no exception."

With a great sigh that came out more like a groan of frustration, he stood from the bed and put on his nightshirt, then donned his robe. "I've had enough of this conversation," he said, "I'm heading back to my chambers."

He turned to leave, but she said, causing him to stop, "I have something to present to you, My Lord."

_Her Lord._

Why would she never call him by his name unless unthinking, such as in sleep or in the throes of passion? There were times that he thought her incapable of love—but he saw the way she looked at their daughter, and knew that her heart was stirred at least by things other than himself.

"Come to my offices later today," he said, "You can present them there."

He left without another word.

* * *

Astrid watched, eyes stinging, as he left. She held Ky closer to her, before Heather stepped into the room, in time to see the door close. Heather turned sharp eyes onto Astrid. "You should not provoke him," her Lady-in-Waiting said.

"I didn't," Astrid replied, recovering quickly from the coldness in Hiccup's tone. "I merely spoke the truth."

"You know that he cares about you," Heather snapped, walking forward and taking Ky, for the child had finished nursing. She set the infant down on the ground in a small pen, where she began to crawl and play with her toys. "Did you tell him _that?"_  Heather asked, pointing at Ky. "That she's crawling now?"

"I did not think it would matter to him," Astrid said dismissively, getting out of bed and walking towards a wardrobe, to pick a dress to wear, when Heather gripped her arm like death itself.

Astrid opened her mouth to protest, but Heather said, coldly, "He cares for you, Astrid, if you would let him." She let go of Astrid's arm as if it burned her, and turned and stormed from the room.

Ruby had to help Astrid dress and prepare herself for the day, for Heather made herself scarce for the rest of the morning.

* * *

"He's angry—about what, I don't know," Eret said.

"I know," Astrid replied, swinging the axe again. She was out of shape—far, far too out of shape. She needed more practice. "Heather made it clear to me this morning that I…  _hurt his feelings_." She made another savage sweep with her axe, before putting the head onto the ground and leaning on the handle. "What do you think, Eret?"

Eret blinked. "What do I think?"

"Yes, does…  _his majesty_  love me?" she laughed then, a bright, amused laugh, though there was no joy in it.

Eret did not answer. He merely gazed at Astrid with an austere look. "No, don't answer that," Astrid said, pushing herself upright and and swinging her axe back into a comfortable hold.

"I think," Eret began, stepping forward with a cloth and wiping her brow. "That you can be unfeeling in your actions towards him."

"Unfeeling?" Astrid asked, frowning, as he motioned for a servant to bring her something to drink. "Perhaps. But that is a small price to pay to guard my heart and life."

"Hiccup would never let anything happen to you," Eret said softly.

"You act as if he has control of the world and all that goes on in it," Astrid said, taking the goblet from the servant and taking a sip. She looked around, wishing that Heather was here. But the woman was still avoiding her, and Astrid was glad for a small part. She did not know what it was she said or did that offended her companion so severely, but she did not wish to repeat it anytime soon. She handed the goblet to Eret, and turned, swinging her axe again.

"He cares for you, whether he loves you or not," Eret said.

She froze, and the axe flew from her hand in her stillness, and thudded to the ground before her. That, she did not doubt.

And  _that_  is what terrified her beyond nearly all else.

"I shall return to my chambers," Astrid said abruptly. "I have an appointment with His Lordship this afternoon and I must get ready."

"Of course, Milady," Eret said, bowing.

She handed her axe to a manservant, and headed towards the doors to the castle.

* * *

She stopped before the door, and one of the sentries knocked on the impressive wood panels. "Come in," Hiccup's voice was heard from inside. As the sentries opened the door, she strode in, and saw Hiccup standing by the window, gazing outside. He turned, and smiled when he saw her. "I was expecting you hours ago," he said. "I didn't expect you to take so long."

"I had to train," she answered.

His eyes drifted down to the documents in her hand.

"Ah," she said, brandishing them. "What I wished to tell you this morning. Present to you, I mean." She walked forward and placed the documents on his desk. "The Council has prepared this list of names for your consideration."

"Names?" he asked, walking over and peering at the list. His face turned ashen. "Astrid, what is this?"

"A list of qualifying young ladies with whom it would be suitable to beget an heir with," Astrid answered, looking him in the eye.

He stared at her. "And they gave  _you_  this list to give me?" he asked. Anger was bubbling in his tone, like water about to boil.

"They intended me to choose for you," Astrid said. "But I thought you would find that… morbid. And I thought you would rather choose for yourself whom to bed."

He lips fell into a thin line, and his jaw clenched. With a sudden move he grabbed the list and walked to the great fireplace, throwing the documents violently into the flames. Astrid let out a small cry as she ran forward, reaching for the stoker to rescue the documents. But it was too late, for the parchment was engulfed and turned to ask in moments. "Hiccup," she said, staring in horror at the flames. "Why did you—"

"I won't take a mistress," he said, turning to face her. He took her by the shoulders and turned her so she looked at him. "Astrid, I won't."

She stared at him, wide-eyed. "But Hiccup—My Lord—"

He closed his eyes.  _"Please,_  Astrid," he said. "Please,  _don't."_

She rolled her shoulders, easily escaping his grasp. "My Lord," she said. "You do not know what it is you wish for. You  _must_  have an heir—"

"Then Ky will be my heir," he said.

"She will not be accepted as such," Astrid replied. "The law prohibits a female heir."

They looked at each other, and Astrid set her own jaw, to keep it from trembling. She would not be able to bear such a weak gesture in front of Hiccup. "Then I will wait," he said softly. "You must be able to bear another child one day—"

She shook her head, "My Lor—Hiccup," she said. "I cannot conceive another child. We both know this. That is why you  _must_  pick someone— _anyone_ —to bear your heir. Please."

He shook his head noiselessly, and took in a heavy breath. He strode over to her, pulling her into his arms and holding her. "I don't want to," he said quietly. "I can't bear the thought of…"

He pulled her closer, burrowing his face in her neck. She felt his lips graze her jaw, and she released a shuddering breath. "Hiccup…" she murmured. He let out a soft growl, forgoing her neck and pulling her into a deep kiss on the lips. She could feel the raw neediness in his embrace—the anger, too. The frustration at her. It spoke more than his words ever could.

His fingers fumbled at her dress, and she knew what he wanted. And she would gladly give it.

* * *

She rested her head on his chest, pulling the furs closer up around her neck. Hiccup seemed to be asleep, or at least, he was quiet and still enough to emulate sleep. Her fingers played absentmindedly across his chest, and at times she pondered if he might be awake, for it seemed to her that his breath would catch at times, and he would stir slightly.

Finally, she felt the need to nurse Ky, and sat up. She knew, then, that he was awake, for he reached out and grasped her arm gently. "Don't go," he said quietly.

She looked back down at him, and smiled. "I must," she said. "I have to nurse Ky—and… you have a Council meeting."

He rolled his eyes, groaning and falling back down upon the fur beneath him. He covered his face with a forearm. "Just kill me now."

"Mmh," Astrid murmured, a sly smile spreading across her lips. With a deft movement she slid back under the furs, moving her leg over his to straddle him.

Immediately, Hiccup peered at her in surprise, his breath quickening slightly as her hands ran up his chest, and back down, down—and his breath caught, his eyes closing.

He gave a shuddering sigh as she eased herself onto him, beginning at an agonizingly slow pace. His hands gripped her thighs, helping her move quicker, before he gave out a moan and sat up more, adjusting their position so that he could wrap his arms around her. A moment later and he rolled her underneath him, taking more control for himself.

"Not fair," she murmured humorously, and he laughed.

"I won't take a mistress," he said in her ear, his breathing coming a short, heavy breaths. His lips grazed the lobe of her ear, before his lips trailed down her jaw to meet her lips, pulling slightly at the tender flesh.

This time, it was her turn to moan, and she could feel Hiccup shudder with excitement. He liked this, she realized, being with her in this way. He liked it quite a lot.

When it was over, she lay there, panting, Hiccup lying on his stomach beside her, and arm draped over her midsection. She didn't want to leave—but she knew she had to. She was distracting him, and he mustn't be late for his meeting with the Councilmen. "I have to go," she whispered, he shook his head, eyes still closed, and murmured something illegible. She let out an amused sigh, and sat up, trying to get up, and his hand grasped her hip, pulling her back down. "Stay here a little while longer…" he murmured sleepily.

"I have to go," she said. "I do not know if you realize this, My Lord—but my breasts are about to explode like Gronckle eggs."

He snorted a the imagery.

"Perhaps tonight, if you are not otherwise engaged, you could visit me in my chambers," she offered.

He frowned, and she took the moment to swiftly rise from the furs and set to getting dressed. She found it difficult, for the latest fashion of the capitol was intricate and rather cumbersome to put on. Hiccup sat up, watching her. "Do you need help?"

"If you promise to help and not hinder," she said.

He got up slowly from the ground, taking his time, and walked over to her. She let her eyes rake over his naked form, and brought her eyes up to meet his as he stopped before her. Slowly, she turned, so that he could lace the back of her dress. She shivered in appreciation as she felt his lips against the base of her neck as he worked, again taking his time, seeming to be in no rush to send her away.

"If you think," he whispered in her ear, his hands reaching under her arms and around to brush against the exposed parts of her breasts, "That I will be otherwise engaged with anyone but you tonight…" his lips and teeth played with the skin near her ear, and she bit her own lip, closing her eyes.

"I'm glad to hear it," she answered, turning slightly in his embrace to kiss his own, well defined jaw.

She detached himself form his arms, and he made a small noise of disappointment as she walked towards the door. She opened the door, turning to look at him, and smiled. Her heart fluttered as his face lit up, and she quickly slipped out of the room before she could do or say anything she might regret.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued…?
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the smut lol. I'm kind of crap [read: terrible] at writing smut but it just felt right to write it for this chapter. There's more in future chapters, I'm sorry to say lmao.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review/comment if you enjoyed the chapter/story so far :)
> 
> I should have the next chapter up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

“Ah, My Lord…” Beira stood and bowed low as Hiccup entered the room. Hiccup gave him a nod and walked to his seat, sitting down quickly. “How wonderful that you have returned home safely,” Beira continued. “Finally, our meetings can—”

“I’d rather get this over with quickly,” Hiccup replied, taking a moment to look over the documents and papers set before him. Beira nodded, sitting down slowly and looking rather put out.

The meeting consisted of how things faired in the North with the war, and how the dealings in the east was doing. It was not until Hiccup thought he might die of boredom, and was about to rise from his seat, to call the meeting adjourned, that Beira spoke. “My lord… has the Queen presented you with her choices from our list?”

Hiccup felt his blood run cold. “Your list?”

“Ah,” Beira had at the conscience to look embarrassed. “We compiled a list of appropriate names, to… bequeath the realm an heir.”

Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

“I was just wondering if you might have come to a decision yet,” Beira continued.

“I have,” Hiccup said, straightening. Beira looked pleased, and a few excited whispers made their way around the table. “I burned the list.” A stillness entered the room like a winter draft. Beira looked shocked. “I will not take a mistress,” Hiccup added. “I will remain faithful to my wife. My daughter, Princess Kaylisime, will be my heir apparent.”

Beira spluttered slightly in his shock. “But— _My Lord,”_ he said, when he finally managed to regain control of his facial features. “The princess cannot be—”

“It is law,” another man at the table said. “Only the firstborn son may inherit the throne.”

“Then I will change the law,” Hiccup said. “That is all I am saying on this for now. This meeting is over.” He turned and swept from he room, eager to get to Astrid’s quarters and visit his daughter and wife.

* * *

 

“ _Astrid_!”

Astrid stood up from her seat in one movement, quickly heading for her dining chamber, where she heard Hiccup’s call. She opened the door and rushed inside, only to see that Hiccup was sitting on the ground, their daughter on her hands and knees, crawling towards a toy. “She’s crawling,” he said, wide-eyed, his voice brimming with excitement. “Did you know she could _crawl_?”

“She has for a month now,” Astrid said, calming down as she realized neither Hiccup nor her daughter were in any immediate danger.

“A _month?”_ Hiccup asked, frowning, a look of disappointment saddening his face. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I did not think it would interest you,” she answered, surprised at his outburst.

“Wouldn’t interest me?” Hiccup demanded, as Ky reached her toy, sat, and began chewing on it. “Astrid, I’m her _father_.”

Astrid set her mouth, and lowered her gaze. “I apologize, My Lord,” she said. “I will do better in keeping you informed in the future.”

She raised her head, and met his gaze, and found a raw, deep hurt there. “Why do you always—“ he began, but glanced at Ky, and gave Astrid a look that told her that the conversation was not over. She turned to return to her solar, but Hiccup called out her name, and she paused, turning back to look at him. “Would you stay?” he asked.

“Of course,” she answered, turning and sweeping farther into the dining chamber, sitting down on one of the sofas near Hiccup and Ky. Ky waved her hand up and down eagerly in excitement, and began crawling towards Astrid. Astrid smile, sinking off the sofa and onto the ground, most undignified. As Ky crawled into her lap, Astrid pulled her up.

“She likes you far more than she likes me,” Hiccup mused.

“Well, I am the one with the breasts,” Astrid returned. “But… she’s so young, it is natural to flock towards the one who feeds and comforts one.”

Hiccup frowned. “I wish I didn’t have to go to the North so often,” he said. “I wish I could just… stay here with the both of you.”

“So do I,” she said softly, and wasn’t sure if he could hear her, except that he shifted slightly. She knew why he went—it was to escape palace life—and to escape her. She was not sure she trusted that he did not sleep with other women while away. From what she had gathered growing up with men all around her, it was far fetched to expect any man to be faithful when even in the same vicinity as his wife, let alone when spending months apart. And history was bound to repeat itself eventually.

After all, he would have to sleep with whomever the council chose to beget an heir. She would have to swallow her pride and accept that one day soon, he might turn his new affections for her to someone else.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked.

“I was just thinking,” she said. “Did you chose a woman?”

“A woman?” he asked. He then scowled. “No,” he said. “Beira asked me to at the meeting today—the bastard…”

Astrid fought back a smile. “And what did you tell him?” she asked finally, fearing both answers me might give.

“I told him I wouldn’t take a mistress,” Hiccup answered, and Astrid felt a thrill of excitement life through her. “I told him Ky would be my heir.”

Astrid frowned. “Ky?” she asked. “But… she’s…”

“It was time for the laws to change,” Hiccup answered, gazing at her intently. “I won’t take a mistress, Astrid.”

_Not even when you’re gone?_ She asked him silently. But of course, there was no answer. “I will be searching through the legal documents set up by my forebears,” he said. “To see if there is any loophole in the law.”

She nodded.

“Grimborn has offered to help me,” he added.

“Grimborn is a snake,” she interjected. “I do not even know where his loyalties truly lie.”

“Of course,” Hiccup said. “I’m well aware of the fact that he can’t be trusted. But I’m sure that he does want Ky to be on the throne, so I think I can trust him to help with this. He probably would think that a female ruler would be easy to manipulate.”

Astrid’s fingers curled into fists, and she forced him to relax. “Then why tolerate him in this task?” she asked.

“Because he’d be good at it,” Hiccup answered. “I think as long as I know what he’s up to—or what he’s capable of, I shouldn’t run into any problems.”

The door knocked before she could answer, and Eret stepped into the room. “My Lord,” he said. “You have visitors—they wish to speak to you immediately.”

Hiccup sighed, and forced himself to stand up. He walked over to Astrid and Ky, bending over and planting a kiss on Astrid’s forehead, before taking Ky into his arms and embracing her, his arms and chest enveloping the small child. He kissed the top of her head, as Astrid rose from the ground, and handed Ky back to her. “I’ll visit tonight,” he said.

She nodded, and he left with Eret without another word.

* * *

She was nearly asleep when she felt him slide into bed beside her, feeling his chilly hand run up her thigh, lifting her nightdress up her midriff. In contrast to the coldness of his hand, which made her shiver, his breath and lips were hot against her neck. “Are you awake?” he asked quietly, though he already knew the answer.

She nodded, and hummed slightly, shifting so that she was facing him more. “Hiccup,” she said. “Why won’t you take a mistress?”

He stilled, and for a moment, she worried he had suddenly fallen asleep. But soon he spoke. “I don’t want anyone but you,” he said.

“Why?”

“ _Astrid,”_ he said, reaching up and brushing hair away from her face. “How could anyone compare to you?”

She snorted. “So it is my looks that keep you faithful?” she asked.

“No,” he said, and there was laughter in his voice as well. “It is everything about you. And the fact that I…” he paused, and she wondered what he was going to say. But he didn’t say it. “You have gone through so much,” he said. “And I was never there for you.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, frowning.

“I’ve been selfish,” he said. “And I’m done being selfish, I guess. I won’t take a mistress because… I care about you, Astrid. I won’t abandon you just because you can’t give me a son.”

She nodded, and he spoke again, sliding between her legs. “You won’t be able to get rid of me that quickly,” he said, grinning down at her. She smiled, using her fingers to play with his hair. He closed his eyes, bending he neck so he’s lips touched the soft tissue between her breasts. She let out a heavy breath as she felt his teeth graze against her breast, and he moved his head, planting kisses as he went.

She smiled, before sitting up, forcing him to sit up as well. She planting her hands on his chest, and shoved him backwards. He let out a yelp as he fell off of her and onto his back on the bed. “What are you—?”

“Something we rarely do,” she said, crawling towards him.

He stared, wide-eyed, before he realized what her intentions were, and gave her a lopsided grin, encouraging her. Her hands ran up his thighs, and she felt him shiver at her touch. “Hiccup,” she murmured, as her fingers moved, and played, and caressed, “I don’t want anyone but you, either.”

And with that, she began.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued…
> 
> I'm afraid I don't have the time to thoroughly edit/read through chapters as much as i would prefer, so please excuse any mistakes! And to be honest, these stories will never be finished if I continue spending so much time stressing trying to get them 'perfect' ;P
> 
> I'll probably be spending more time writing/posting and less time editing in the future, as I want to get these stories finished!
> 
> Thanks for understanding!


	6. Chapter 6

“Ma! Ma!”

Ky stumbled into Hiccup’s arms, and he swept her up, planting her on his hip. “I’ve told you,” he said, “It’s _Da_ , not _Ma.”_

 _“Ma.”_ Ky stuck her thumb in her mouth, as if proclaiming the subject done and dealt with.

Hiccup sighed, before giving Astrid an amused, sidelong look. His wife shrugged, grinning at him.

Hiccup lowered himself to the floor, settling the near one year old into his lap. Soon, she was too distracted by her toys to try speaking again.

“It’s probably because she hasn’t seen you in two months,” Heather pointed out, as she worked on Astrid’s hair.

Hiccup frowned, looking troubled, and Astrid twisted her neck to send Heather a quick glare. “She’ll get used to it,” Astrid said, turning back to Hiccup. “Your name, I mean.”

“You mean she’s already used to me being absent all the time?” Hiccup asked, a slight note of despair in his voice.

“Well…” Astrid did not know what to say to that. It _was_ true. But there was no kindness in confirming it. Bored of sitting in Hiccup’s lap, Ky stood up shakily, and began to walk step by step towards a few more baubles and toys laid out for her on the floor. Hiccup watched her intently, and Astrid blinked, noticing a strange mark peaking out from his collar. “Hiccup…” she began, and he looked at her in interest, but she shook her head.

Whatever it was, it could wait.

“Her birthday is in three weeks time,” Hiccup noted. “We should have the kingdom celebrate.”

“A kingdom-wide celebration?” Astrid asked, amused.

“Of course. She’s my heir.”

She blinked.

If she were honest, she almost wished Hiccup would stop saying that. It brought her hopes up that she has somehow been useful to him, but reality always dashed those hopes away. “Heather,” she spoke, “Please take Ky to her bedroom—it is time for her nap.”

“Of course, My Lady,” Heather said, putting the brush on the vanity table and walking over to Ky.

Quickly realizing what was happening, Ky started to make a fuss, but Heather swept her into her arms and carried her off.

“You always do that,” Hiccup said, examining his hands, before looking at Astrid intently. “You always send her away too quickly.”

Astrid turned to look at him, her turn for an examination. “Stand up,” she ordered.

He frowned, but did as he was told.

She walked towards him, and he shivered slightly when she reached out and brushed her fingers against his neck, moving his collar out of the way—his hand took hers, drawing it away from him. “What is it?” she asked.

“I didn’t want to alarm you,” Hiccup answered. “I… I was injured. That’s why it took so long for me to return.”

“You were—“ Astrid’s eyes widened. “On your neck? How was it not fatal? Hiccup—why did I not know? When—”

Hiccup laughed. “It was only a nick,” he said. “I assure you, I was fine—but the Healers at Normstraud insisted that I stay a few months and ‘recover fully’.” He sighed. “And I didn’t want to worry you.”

He looked at her, a question in his eyes. _Would you have been worried?_

She answered by pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

 

Astrid had hoped to be able to spend three weeks planning the festivities of Ky’s first birthday, but Hiccup had other plans. He was urgently called away to the North, promising to return in time for his daughters birthing day, and Astrid was left to the planning _and_ management of the council, which did not please anyone.

She drummed her fingers on her knees. Though Ky was now eating food, she still nursed for comfort, and the hours away from her daughter made things… uncomfortable. Not that she could use _that_ as an excuse to leave the council for the day—no one at this table would believe it a legitimate excuse.

“I’m sorry—did you say something, Grimborn?” she asked, blinking when she heard the word ‘heir.’

Grimborn looked at her coolly, before nodding in Beira’s direction. “I was merely commenting on Lord Beira’s choice for a mother of the heir,” he said.

“I did not realize the king had made a choice,” Astrid answered. “ _Has_ the king made a choice?”

“Well, no,” Beira said, smiling. “But that does not mean—”

“And do you plan to whore the king to any woman of your choice?” Astrid continued, staring Beira in the eye.

Beira’s face flushed, and he glanced at the documents before him before looking confidently back at her. “Of course not, My Queen,” he said. “Though we are all… pleased, that you and the King have found new vigor in your marriage—” Astrid’s lips pursed as a few quiet sniggers could be heard around the table, “—it is with great regret that no further children have been conceived.”

Astrid fought the urge to let her chest heave with a heavy, startled breath, and lost. “I see,” she said. “And the King’s choice to make his daughter his heir apparent, is, what, inconsequential to the council?”

“Of course not,” Spitelout, uncle to the King, said.

Almost always away to the North—Lord Spitelout nearly never had a chance to attend the council meetings. He had, of course, returned to the capitol for his great-niece’s birthday. Astrid sent him a small smile.

“But the matter of the fact is,” Beira said loudly, “A girl cannot inherit the throne. It is the law.”

Murmurs of agreement could be heard around the table. “And what of Lord Snotlout?” Astrid asked. “Could his children not inherit the throne if the King does not produce a… _suitable_ heir?”

An awkward silence fell. “My son has no children—and is indeed not even married,” Spitelout said. “You cannot depend on him for an heir to the throne.”

“So I have no choice but consent to my husband bedding another woman and a child that is not my own taking what should be my daughter’s?” Astrid asked, her voice rising slightly.

“There is no need to become hysterical, My Lady,” Beira said calmly, putting a hand up. “There is always a solution to every problem.”

“And what solution would that be?” Astrid asked, gritting out the words between clenched teeth.

“You have given his lordship a child, you have served this country well,” Beira said. “Perhaps it is time to let… another woman have her chance to give the king what he deserves.”

She stared at him. So did half the council. “Do you speak of divorce?” Astrid asked, her voice soft in her shock.

“It is not uncommon, when a true heir is not conceived,” Beira said. “Hiccup’s great-grandfather divorced and remarried five women to finally have a son.”

“House Hofferson will not consent to a divorce,” another council member spoke up. “They may try another coup if his Lordship divorces the Queen.”

Beira waved a hand, as if this was inconsequential. “The point is, Your Ladyship,” he said, turning to Astrid. “I believe we can both agree that you can no longer serve your purpose.”

An uncomfortable murmur swept through the room, as eyes darted from Beira to Astrid, some curious, some worried, some eager.

In that moment, Grimborn spoke up, about expansions to the East, and Astrid was saved from grabbing her boot knife and slitting Beira’s throat on the spot. As a saving grace, Astrid was able to stay any tears that nearly threatened her eyes, and when she left the chamber, she was sure that her eyes must be swollen from the effort.

Two guards trailed her as she swept into an empty corridor, and leaned against the wall, heaving breaths. She needed some practice with her axe. She could pretend the practice dummies were Beira’s head.

But the obscene rudeness of the lord did not discount the truthfulness of his words. She was useless now. Hiccup spent less and less time in the North, and more and more time in her bed—and still there were no more children. She had accepted that she may have to share Hiccup with another woman, and that Hiccup may have more children that are not Astrid’s, but…

To be divorced… both Ky and herself sent away to live in shame and exile from society…

It was unbearable.

But if Hiccup agreed with Beira, there would be nothing she could do, except convince her family not to rise up against the Crown again.

* * *

 

He kissed her. Then again, before his lips trailed down to the center of her bosom, between the curves of her breasts, where he stayed for a short time. “Hiccup—” she squirmed slightly, wishing for him to get to the point.

He hummed a reply as he lifted his head, gazing at her in concern. “Do you not like it?”

“It’s not that,” she said, looking at him. “I’m just not in the mood.”

He nodded, sliding off of her and settling down beside her. She let him take her into his arms, feeling both comforted by his embrace—and disempowered. How many more years or months would she be able to lay in these arms? Before she was ripped out of them?

Or cast out.

“You’re tense,” Hiccup said. “What’s on your mind?”

“It’s just something from… The lords are discussing…”

“Discussing what?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she shook her head, before turning so she faced him. She buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. “Hiccup?” she asked.

“What is it?” he returned sleepily.

“Would you ever… divorce me?”

He stiffened. “Did Beira speak to you?” he asked harshly.

At these words, she drew away from him, and in the darkness stared at his pale face with a look of fear on hers. “No,” Hiccup said hurriedly, “I mean, he broached the subject to me, many times. But I’ve always assured him that I have no interest in divorcing you. Even if it wasn’t because I—because I care about you, I can’t risk a war with your family. They have too many supporters.”

“Of course,” she said quietly, settling back down on the pillows.

“But that’s no the main reason,” Hiccup said, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. “I can’t bear the thought of losing you. I think… I think it would break me. To lose both you and Ky.”

She stared at him.

“It’s true.” His hand ran along her cheek, wiping away a traitorous tear that slipped past her defenses.

She swallowed, a hard lump that almost pained her. “Hiccup…” she began. “Do you promise? That you won’t send Ky and I away? Even if you do find… someone else to bear you a son?”

He nodded. “I promise,” he said. “And I won’t find anyone else. I don’t care if the kingdom doesn’t accept Ky as their queen, I… I don’t want anyone but you, Astrid.”

He leaned forward and kissed her and she returned it.

* * *

 

Eret straightened Hiccup’s cloak, adjusting the fur lining. “What do you think, Eret?” Hiccup said, stepping away form the mirror and Eret and walked towards the doors.

Eret glanced at him, before returning to straightening Hiccup’s clothes to make him presentable.

“Do _you_ think I’m making a mistake by staying married to Astrid?” Hiccup asked.

“It’s not really my job to have an opinion,” Eret said.

“Come on, man,” Hiccup said. “You must have a thought. You spend a lot of time with the Queen. You probably know her better than I do, at this point.”

If fact, Hiccup knew his manservant most likely did know Astrid better than he did. He would often watch them sparring in the training yard, and talking. Astrid always seemed to talk more animatedly with Eret than she ever did with him. In a way, Hiccup was jealous, for she was always so closed off when with _him,_ while with Eret she seemed to feel free enough to be herself.

When Eret did not answer, Hiccup sighed. “I’ll be late at this point. Astrid will kill me if I miss the opening ceremony.” He turned and walked from the room.

Eret followed him, and soon they, and two sentries, were walking down a corridor to the ball room.

“There you are!”

Hiccup looked up to see Heather rush towards him. “Astrid was wondering where you were—she’s in a state. Go on, go on…” she shoved Hiccup’s towards the door, where Astrid was waiting for him.

“What took you so long?” Astrid asked, frowning at Hiccup.

“I was… oh, never mind,” he offered her an arm, which she gratefully took. “You look lovely,” he told her, and she smiled appreciatively, before moving closer to him and pressing her lips against his cheek.

“So do you,” she whispered, as she drew away.

Instinctively, he drew closer to her, but the doors opened and he and Astrid quickly drew away from each other, and she took his arm again, and they stepped out into the brightly lit ballroom.

* * *

 

“Ah, My Lord,” Hiccup looked over to see Lord Beira hurrying towards him. Hiccup resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yes, Beira?” he asked.

“I wanted to re-introduce you to a good friend of mine, Lord Ackfuorus,” Beira said, motioning to a large, black haired man who was following in his wake. Behind him stood a beautiful young woman, who smiled shyly at him.

“Ah yes,” Hiccup said. “Lord Ackfuorus—it is good to see you again.” His eyes were drawn back to the young woman behind the lords. She was dark haired like her father, but her eyes were a blue—not like Astrid’s, which were a clear, bright grey-blue like a cloudless sky. Her’s was a dark, like a stormy sea.

“Ah,” Lord Ackfuorus smiled, “My I present my daughter, Drusilla.”

Hiccup bowed, and she curtsied. “A pleasure to meet you, Lady Drusilla,” he said, holding out his hand. She took it and he kissed her hand gently, before letting go. “I have not seen you at the capitol before.”

“My daughter has never traveled this far east,” Lord Ackfuorus said. “This is her first time in the capitol.”

“I hope you are enjoying your stay,” Hiccup said.

“I am, My Lord,” she said, smiling at him again. She had a pleasant smile. It lit up her features, making her more beautiful than she was before. “I very much wish to see the Citadel of the Skies, but I haven’t had the chance to yet.”

“Ah yes,” Hiccup said, nodding and rocking back on his heels a little bit. “It is usually closed off to civilians. But perhaps I could make the order for you to have a private tour.”

Again, her face lit up. “I would be honored my lord.”

He smiled at her, before realizing that Beira was leading Lord Ackfuorus away, introducing him to the young wife of another lord. Hiccup frowned, realizing that he was now stuck with Lady Drusilla—and could not leave her stranded without providing much offense. He turned back to her, and she quickly brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Perhaps I will give you the tour myself,” he said, unsure of what to talk about now that it was just the two of them.

“Oh! That would be wonderful, My Lord,” she said. “I’m sure you know much more than the average person about the citadel.”

“I know a fair amount,” he said, smiling awkwardly. “Tell me, Lady Drusilla, what brought you to the capitol today?”

“We came to celebrate the princess’ birthday,” she said. “And we will be leaving shortly afterwards—in a month’s time. But I also wished to see the capitol myself—it is so lovely!” she gushed, looking up at him with bright eyes. “I don’t understand how you can stand to be away from it.”

He nodded, “It is becoming harder of late.”

“It’s absolutely wonderful,” she said. “I hope to live here one day…”

“Perhaps you can, one day,” he said absentmindedly, scanning the room for someone to bring into the conversation so he could safely leave. His eyes met cool, blue-grey ones, and he started in surprise. Astrid was watching him carefully.

Slowly, she looked away, returning her attention back to those she was conversing with. He swore under his breath. He turned back to Lady Drusilla, and found her watching him quizzically. “Is everything alright, My Lord?” she asked.

“Of course,” he assured her. “I’ve had a little too much to drink, is all. Ah—Snotlout,” Hiccup said, motioning for his cousins to come closer. Snotlout did, looking at Lady Drusilla in interest. “This is Lady Drusilla—I’m sure the two of you have much to talk about—” he swept away from them, leaving them both stranded there, looking at each other awkwardly, as he made his way towards Astrid. But as soon as he neared her, she drew away from her companions and began to walk away from him, and weaved herself into the crowd.

He stopped, looking around, but could not see her. She was gone.

* * *

 

“What the _hell_ was that?” Hiccup asked, as he stepped into her bedchamber hours later.

She sat on the bed, knees to her chest, arms around her legs. She looked pointedly at the great drapes that covered the window. Hiccup sighed, placing the candle on the beside table. “Astrid…” he murmured, taking off his robe and sliding into bed next to her. She continued to look away from him, and flinched when he touched her shoulder. “Why are you doing this?” he asked. When he received no answer, he went on. “Why are you acting like a jealous—”

“ _Jealous_?” she snapped, turning to look at him furiously. “I am not jealous!”

“Then why are you acting like it?” he asked, frowning back at her.

“I am not jealous, Hiccup—” she said. “I am petrified.”

He blinked. “Because I had a conversation with some young woman?”

“I do not care with whom you have conversations with,” she said. “But did you not read the list of names the council presented you? Ackfuorus’ daughter was number one on every list.”

“I didn’t realize,” he said dumbly. “But Astrid, surely you don’t think I’m going to—”

“I don’t know,” she said, looking away. “Desperate times can mean desperate measures.”

“Yes, but—” he began.

“It’s never stopped you before.”

He let out a small breath, hurt and frustration burrowing deep within his gut. “Astrid,” he said. “That’s not—I’m not—that was _before.”_

“Before what?” Still, she looked away. But not out of docility. Out of defiance.

“Before I fell in love with you,” he said softly.

She looked at him, her eyes wide. “What?” she whispered.

“I love you,” he said softly. “I love— _you,_ Astrid. And as such, I cannot bear the thought of… you know. Being with anyone else. I don’t care if it means Snotlout’s children—if he ever has any—will inherit the throne, or if someone else will.”

“You mean, you don’t regret marrying me?” she asked.

He laughed—but sobered when she stiffened at his incredulity, mistaking it for mocking. “Astrid,” he said, scooting closer to her, “I love you—There may have been a time I begrudged marrying you, but I never regretted it. And though I married you out of necessity… I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

She tore her eyes away from him, “So you really do love me?”

“Of course,” he said, frowning. “Don’t you know that?”

“I suppose… though you’ve never said it.” She was silent for a long time, and ever second he could feel his heart in his throat. “I love you, too,” she whispered. “Though I didn’t dare let myselfhope you might return my feelings.”

He smiled, and took her into his arms. “I am so relieved,” he said with a sigh. “I thought this was going to turn into an awkward moment.”

She laughed into his chest, and looked up, playing with his hair. “I really do love you, Hiccup.”

He grinned at her. “Let’s put all this jealousy and anxiety to rest. We have each other—and together we’ll figure out a way to make Ky my heir.”

She nodded.

“Nothing,” he said, kissing her. “Can tear us apart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued…
> 
> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the hiatus! Let me know if you’re interested in reading more :)
> 
> See you soon?


End file.
